


poetry collection

by primr0se



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, do not copy to another site, not exactly what you call feel good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26077270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: just wanted to give these drabbles a home outside of the notes in my phone
Kudos: 3





	poetry collection

**Author's Note:**

> hi lovelies <3 if anyone familiar with my fanfics are about to read please note this poetry collection will be much darker, but none of the archive warnings quite fit. please be aware before diving in.

crumpled flower  
petals fall  
how can you bloom  
when night's so long

bury me  
deep in earth  
nurture me  
forget my worth

let you down  
I always will  
no one can bloom  
with roots so stale

hang me dry  
press me down  
preserve me  
against my will

they love me  
they watch me rot  
they loved me  
forget me not


End file.
